


Transporte

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eng-Spa, Enojo, Gen, Perdida, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lidia con su enojo después de que Sherlock desapareciera otra vez, y un grosero pasajero en el metro casi sufre las consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transporte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Transport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331523) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

Sherlock había estado desaparecido durante casi dos semanas.

John había estado fuera de sus cabales por la preocupación después del primer día.

El único consuelo era una aparente falta de preocupación por parte de Mycroft ("Te puedo asegurar que si se descubre alguna circunstancia desafortunada, se te notificará de inmediato"), y John lo tomó como que Mycroft había escuchado del hombre. O le había visto.

"Espera hasta que **_YO_** lo vea," John se musitó a sí mismo, un enojado  gruñido bajo, que asustado el hombre que estaba a su lado en el metro.

Había demasiada gente para alejarse, por lo que John simplemente se volvió unos pocos grados hacia la derecha con el fin de evitar el contacto visual con su, bastene sorprendido, compañero de viaje. Un banquero, por el aspecto de sus zapatos y sus gemelos.

"Basta ya", pensó para sus adentros.

Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio mientras el coche se sacudió un poco. Siempre ha tenido una fobia secreta acerca de la posiciónsobre estar de pie cuando el metro se esta lleno de gente, porque estaba muerto de miedo de pensar que de alguna manera podría caer y terminar en el regazo de un extraño. Insurgentes afganos eran nada comparado con este escenario. Lo cual lo hizo estremecerse involuntariamente.

Los ojos de John se deslizaron sobre las personas sentadas cerca de él. Mujer de edad avanzada, acaba de hacer las compras para la semana, vive sola con un perro pequeño, probablemente no nietos .... Mujer embarazada, probablemente a lo largo de quince semanas, un niño mayor en casa, recientemente se volvió a casar, pero no lleva la banda a causa de la hinchazón intermitente de su dedo.

"Cristo. Es como si él estuviera en piloto automático en mi cabeza.", John volvió a pensar: "Yo no puedo olvidar que está perdido por cinco segundos. Juro que voy retorcerle el cuello cuando aparezca. Puedo incluso romper su arrogante y egocéntrica mandíbula. Jodido bastardo ".

Un hombre sentado junto a la joven madre expectante se aclaró la garganta. "Y luego está este imbécil", continuó John, en silencio, para sí mismo. "Estamos abarrotados aquí, los jubilados y las mujeres obligadas a ponerse de pie, y esto culo flaco no renunciará un puesto." El hombre se había sentado allí, con las manos dobladas cuidadosamente, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, una masa de rizos jengibre oscurecen sus características. Era delgado, pero no enfermizo. Nada sobre sus piernas o su postura indicó que tenía problemas de pie. No descartaó una enfermedad del corazón u otra enfermedad "invisible", obviamente, pero la piel de las manos y el estado de sus uñas indica una salud relativamente buena. Y él era alto, ancho de hombros, un poco demasiado a otro hombre que John muy desesperadamente quería golpear hasta el suelo.

Así que hizo una bola con el puño y sobresacó la barbilla. Bastardo perezoso escogió el día equivocado para ser un desconsiderado pendejo en las cercanías de John Hamish Watson.

"Hey," John dijo en tono desafiante. La cabeza del hombre alto se movió ligeramente. "Sí, te estoy hablando a ti. ¿Crees que podrías levantarte y dejar que una de estas personas mayores o mujeres se sienten? "

El hombre alto y mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero sus hombros temblaban. Él se reía para sus adentros.

"Correcto", John decidió olvidar su fobia de caer por ahora. Soltó la barandilla y agarró el hombre más grande de las solapas y lo arrastró a sus pies.

Y luego, con un suspiro ahogado de asombro, lo derribó de nuevo, duro, en el asiento.

Dos hermosos ojos pálidos, dolorosamente-familiares lo miraron de nuevo.

Sherlock sonrió, y sus manos se alzaron para ajustar el cuello arrugado.

"Buenas noches, John." Dijo casualmente. "Creo que casi hemos llegado a nuestra parada."

John exhaló entrecortadamente.


End file.
